


A True Confession

by credibledan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ; ), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credibledan/pseuds/credibledan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry comes clean about his relationship with Draco, but a close friend betrays him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Confession

ONCE EUAPON AN TIME THERE WERE STARR CROSESED LOVERS NAMEEMED HARRY ANDNDN DRACOOo.. theeyeyre were inaloovee and made hoootot mhoommo saexyxy times

hehhe had to skekepit a scferet fro mme evryoeone bc duubmmbledsnore made him.. buut harryry had ennnough dubmbmleddoore caoduld og fuckk him seelf seadi harry to himshelf.

heh weent in to the grerat heall whehheere everyeonen awas ahhving dosme didnnner. “EEXXCUESE MEE IAHVE SOMETMTHING TO SAYAYYA!@1” SAYID HOOPS CARPS LOCK harry klloudily and prodoudnlky.

WHAT SAID RON RUFUFUKCRIOUSLY BC HE WAS EATING ACHICLKEN LEG. i dodnnt care waht ytou sadyy cuz im only frieiends with your fo your moneey”

shit said harry because that ron is a dick

HAHHRY yELLPEDS YOU SHHTEYL COULD ALL HEREARE. “IM HEAVING HOTTOT HOMMOM SEXY TIMES W/ DRACCOSO MOMFLOY

oo noooooosos sayed the gr8 hall

THEN TEH DODORS BBURST HOPPEN AND VOOLLDEMOMT BURST IN WAving his pimp cane and wearing a pimp coat

HELLLLO SAYED VVOOVOODDOLELELEEMMRMMROROORORT IM HERE TO MAKE YOU ALSLLS MY BITICIHES

“Fuck no,” said Hermione and she got the fuck out of there because Hermione was taught stranger danger.

“HARRY JOINN ME BC IM COOLER” SAID VOOLDLDEMEME

k said harry

NOOOOO ASIIADI DUMBMBMMBFLDLDLLROE HARYRY SI MY MEAL TIFCKET TO GET RICH

“GASP SAID HARRY” BC DJDJUBMDLBLERDORE WAS A DUMBLECROSSER///? omg

AND THEN HE RAN TO WARDS HARRYRYYR “YELLinNG THATH AVAVAVVADDDA KKDKEKKEKATDDREAFVVA”

BUT THEN HARYRYR DIDINT DIE BC HES A VAMPIRE LOL

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH2 said dumbmbleddooroeoe as harryryy cut offof his head with his dick

AND THENEN THEN YYYA LLL LIVIVIDED HAPPILY EVERERR AFFTER ayyayayayay

**Author's Note:**

> thx


End file.
